


Renard et Loup

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic Fluff, Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, Kitsune, M/M, Teen Wolf AU, alternative universe
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: Les renards et les loups ne s’entendent pas, ils finissent par se dévorer l’un l’autre.
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Nico Robin & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19





	Renard et Loup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [6Starlight6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/6Starlight6/gifts).



> encore un cap ou pas cap de la part de notre petite étoile nationale o/  
> et on remercie LunaQueen pour la correction !

La meute, c’était une seconde famille pour eux. 

Certains avaient des passés douloureux qu’ils ne voulaient plus se rappeler. D’autres voulaient simplement avancer vers du mieux. Personne ne s’était attendu à ce que leur petit groupe marche si bien, mais aucun d’eux n’était contre. 

Le Kitsune se demandait des fois ce qu’il faisait au milieu des loups qui hurlaient actuellement dans le salon parce que Usopp, il dirait vu les cris, avait utilisé sa magie druidique pour calmer les deux loups qu’étaient Zoro et Luffy. 

C’était assez rare que le Beta de tête et l’Alpha se battent à longueur de temps, même pour jouer, que ce soit sous forme humaine, hybride ou lupine. Brook et Franky, qui avaient fait quelques meutes avant de s’installer avec eux, s’amusaient de l’ambiance décontractée. Dans beaucoup d’autres, ce genre de combat serait synonyme de mutinerie, de défi. Chez eux, c’était un jeu, une façon de rester en forme. 

Parce qu’ils n’étaient pas la seule meute du pays. Et certaines passaient pour se battre et leur prendre ce qui était leur territoire. 

Grâce à l’ingéniosité du jeune émissaire et de la magnifique intelligence des deux louves présentes, ils s’en étaient pas trop mal sortis jusque là. Même si Chopper avait presque tourné de l’oeil plusieurs fois à cause des blessures mal reformées ou des nombreuses plaies dues à différentes sortes d’Aconit. 

Le pauvre humain en avait vu beaucoup trop pour ses dix-sept ans. Mais aucun d’entre eux ne pouvait l’arrêter de prendre soin d’eux. Puis, on va avouer, des êtres surnaturels étaient sûrement le meilleur moyen de se faire la main quand on voulait faire médecine. 

Pas grave si on se plante, on casse et on recommence ! (ça faisait rire Luffy et Zoro, indifférents et masochistes qu’ils étaient, mais les autres étaient un peu plus… mécontents de cette doctrine).

Sanji n’avait jamais vraiment voulu faire partie d’une meute. Surtout pas d’une meute principalement de loups, même s’il y avait quelques humains tels que Chopper, Usopp ou Jinbei chez eux. Il était un renard, les renards étaient principalement solitaires ou en famille. 

Sauf que le jeune Alpha en avait décidé autrement, l’avait embarqué dans ses combats et dans ses victoires sans vraiment lui demander son avis. Et il n’avait jamais pu partir. 

Il ne regrettait pas, ce n’était pas comme s’il ne pouvait pas descendre dans la ville voisine pour rendre visite à son père ou s’il était obligé d’être dans le manoir vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Mais des fois, il se demandait ce que serait sa vie si Luffy n’était pas passé, au hasard complet, dans le Baratie des années avant. 

« Tu es bien pensif renard. » sourit Robin. Elle avait toujours cette manie de le nommer par son espèce, il s’y était habitué et ne pouvait contredire la louve sur ses paroles, elle pouvait l’appeler comme elle le souhaitait après tout. 

« Ce n’est rien douce Robin. Je repensais à la première fois que j’ai vu notre stupide Alpha. » 

Ses mains reprirent avec plus d’emphase son travail sur le rôti du soir, des rôtis plutôt vu qu’ils avaient tous un important appétit vu leur double nature, sous le léger rire de la brune. L’ancienne Omega comprenait son chemin de pensée. La première fois qu’ils l’avaient rencontré, elle était dans une meute ennemie qui avait voulu prendre leur maison. 

Ce n’était pas arrivé et cette meute avait fui rapidement après coup. Mais elle non, elle s’était incrustée dans leur petite bande de l’époque et avait continué de suivre leur voie. Sans la quitter. 

« Notre Alpha a le chic pour se trouver là quand il faut. » fit-elle doucement. 

Il ne pouvait pas la contredire sur ce point non plus. Les seules fois où ils voyageaient pour rendre visite à des meutes amies, ils finissaient toujours dans des histoires impossibles. Des fois, le blond se demandait si Luffy n’avait pas reçu un sort de poisse sur le dos. Et un contre-sort de chance pour être sûr que tout aille bien. 

Il entendit les pas lourds du Beta de tête avant même que ce dernier n’apparaisse dans la cuisine. Et comme à chaque fois qu’ils étaient proches, Sanji pouvait sentir leur deux odeurs mêlées pour n’en faire presque qu’une. 

On disait que les renards et les loups ne s’entendaient pas. Que l’un finissait toujours par dévorer l’autre. Il ne pouvait qu’être d’accord avec ce dicton. Et être totalement opposé également. 

« Oy cook, reste de l’alcool ? » demanda le vert en s’approchant du Kitsune, finissant par s’appuyer sur le dos de ce dernier pour regarder ce qu’il faisait. Sous le rire amusé de la brune.

« Très peu. Il faudra en racheter aux courses. » répondit-il en donnant un léger coup de coude dans le ventre du lycanthrope, qui grogna légèrement. « Belle Robin pourrais-tu.. ? »

« Bien sûr mon cher renard, je vais noter ça sur la liste de notre cher comptable. » sourit-elle en se levant. 

« Tu es bien trop douce ma princesse. » il sentit clairement le vert lever les yeux au ciel avant qu’il n’aille se servir dans le frigo. « Quelque chose à dire la tête d’algue ? »

« Tu n’es qu’un idiot. » répondit ce dernier en buvant sa bouteille de vodka au goulot, se qui fit grogner Sanji à son tour. Zoro roula son œil dans son orbite avant de prendre un verre. 

Les renards et les loups ne s’entendaient pas. Oh dieu ils ne s’étaient pas entendus au début de leur périple. Ca avait été des piques et des bagarres à longueur de temps. Pourtant, ils avaient leur moment. Ces moments où ils discutaient simplement, des fois au milieu de la forêt parce qu’ils étaient (à l’époque) les deux à aimer s’y aventurer. 

Ils se soutenaient l’un l’autre en guerre de meute. Ils veillaient ensemble sur les autres pendant que Luffy se battaient avec l’Alpha adverse. Ils se querellaient et se battaient à longueur de temps mais ils surveillaient leurs arrières. Toujours. 

Sanji ne s’était pas attendu à tomber amoureux d’un loup. Nope. Une louve il aurait pu comprendre, même malgré l’adage sur leurs deux espèces. Mais un loup ? Il n’y aurait pas cru. C’était arrivé. A un moment entre l’enlèvement de Robin et leur rencontre avec Brook. Il n’en connaissait pas les raisons, il savait juste que c’était arrivé. 

Il ne s’était pas attendu à un retour de ses sentiments non plus. Encore moins en fait. Il aurait plus cru à la deuxième partie du dicton : ils auraient fini par se dévorer l’un l’autre, sûrement Zoro l’aurait dévoré d’ailleurs, et puis ils auraient pris différents chemins. 

Au final, le loup-garou l’avait bien ‘’dévoré’’. Juste pas au sens premier du proverbe. 

Deux bras puissants l’entourèrent à nouveau, le faisant légèrement sourire. Un nez se faufila dans sa nuque et il sentit le vert prendre une grande bouffé de son odeur avant de grogner de contentement. 

« Tu sens nous et la joie. » marmonna Zoro contre la peau pâle. Il ne répondit que par un bruit de gorge avant de mettre enfin ses rôtis dans leurs plats. « Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Les renards et les loups ne s’entendent pas, ils finissent par se dévorer l’un l’autre. » cita-t-il « T’en penses quoi toi ? »

L’autre haussa des épaules avant de répondre « Les vieux adages ne sont pas forcément adéquats aujourd’hui. Nous ne nous battons plus forcément pour pouvoir avoir notre territoire. »

C’était vrai. Leur propre territoire était en parti partagé avec une autre meute, plus jeune, plus fragile, qu’ils essayaient de mettre hors des histoires de batailles (même si ces derniers finissaient toujours par s’incruster, Sanji se demandait si O-Toko ne faisait pas exprès des fois). 

« L’algue n’aurait-elle finalement pas totalement atteint ton cerveau ? » s’amusa-t-il. Il rigola un peu plus quand le vert le serra contre lui avant de le tourner pour qu’ils se fassent face. 

« Le loup va p’être dévorer le renard en fait. Le renard est trop chiant. » déclara Zoro en s’approchant des lèvres du blond.

« Tu l’aimes trop pour ça. » répondit-il simplement avant de combler la distance. 

Aucun des deux ne bougea malgré les pas précipités de Luffy vers la cuisine pour demander où en était la nourriture, malgré la voix de Franky et Nami lui disant de ne pas aller les interrompre, malgré la discussion étrange sur le ‘’qu’est-ce qu’il interromprait’’ d’Usopp et Brook, ou encore le rire amusé de Robin et Jinbei, ou les marmonnements gênés de Chopper. 

Les renards et les loups ne s’entendaient pas ? Bah merde alors, Sanji se demandait bien ce qu’ils pouvaient être alors. Parce que vu la langue dans sa bouche qui jouait avec la sienne, il pouvait dire que renard et loup pouvaient très bien s’entendre.


End file.
